Tom Brannon
Tom Brannon is an illustrator who has worked on many Sesame Street, Muppet, ''Muppet Babies'' and ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' books, beginning in the mid-1980s and continuing until today. Brannon has also illustrated books for the Australian children's series The Koala Brothers. 417413382.jpg|''Animal Go Bye-Bye'' 1984|link=Animal Go Bye-Bye Amynameisannabel.JPG|''A My Name Is Annabel'' 1986|link=A My Name Is Annabel BabyFozzieIsAfraidOfTheDark.jpg|''Baby Fozzie is Afraid of the Dark'' 1986|link=Baby Fozzie is Afraid of the Dark Groversbadawfulday.jpg|''Grover's Bad, Awful Day'' 1986|link=Grover's Bad, Awful Day Throughtheyear.jpg|''Through the Year'' 1986|link=Sesame Street coloring books Bigbirdsamazingdream.jpg|''Big Bird's Amazing Dream'' 1987|link=Big Bird's Amazing Dream Abirthdaysurprise.jpg|''A Birthday Surprise'' 1987|link=A Birthday Surprise (Sesame Street) Stickerfun-colors.jpg|''Colors: Sticker Fun'' 1987|link=Sesame Street coloring books EvenKermitGetsGrouchy.jpg|''Even Kermit Gets Grouchy'' 1987|link=Even Kermit Gets Grouchy Sesamestreetgetready.JPG|''Finish the Picture'' 1987|link=Finish the Picture OscarsSillyABCs.jpg|''Oscar's Silly ABCs and Other Stories'' 1987|link=Oscar's Silly ABCs and Other Stories BabyKermitsOldBlanket.jpg|''Baby Kermit's Old Blanket'' 1988|link=Baby Kermit's Old Blanket BertAndErnieSeeTheWorld.jpg|''Bert and Ernie See the World'' 1988|link=Bert and Ernie See the World Book.musicSoftLoud.jpg|''Bert and Ernie: Soft and Loud'' 1988|link=Bert and Ernie: Soft and Loud File:Big_bird_discs_america.jpg|''Big Bird Discovers America'' 1988|link=Big Bird Discovers America Bigbirdssquaremeal1.jpg|''Big Bird's Square Meal'' 1988|link=Big Bird's Square Meal Daysnuffysniffles.jpg|''The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' 1988|link=The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles Baby gonzos amusement park.jpg|''Baby Gonzo's Amusement Park'' 1989|link=Baby Gonzo's Amusement Park Babyfozziesmagicshow.jpg|''Baby Fozzie's Magic Show'' 1989|link=Baby Fozzie's Magic Show Gonzosbigmess.jpg|''Gonzo's Big Mess'' 1989|link=Gonzo's Big Mess Cbookmonsterpieces.JPG|''Great Monsterpieces'' 1989|link=Sesame Street coloring books Book.itsnofuntobesick.jpg|''It's No Fun to Be Sick!'' 1989|link=It's No Fun to Be Sick! Book.meetbigbirdsorchestra.jpg|''Meet Big Bird's Orchestra'' 1989|link=Meet Big Bird's Orchestra Book.oscarlittlegrouch.jpg|''When Oscar Was a Little Grouch'' 1989|link=When Oscar Was a Little Grouch Elmogetshomesick.jpg|''Elmo Gets Homesick'' 1990|link=Elmo Gets Homesick Golden1990LittleElmosToybox.jpg|''Little Elmo's Toy Box'' 1990|link=Little Elmo's Toy Box Book.babiestales.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales'' 1990|link=Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales Cbookmuseumofmonsterart.JPG|''Museum of Monster Art'' 1990|link=Sesame Street coloring books Mashedpotater.jpg|''See You Later, Mashed Potater!'' 1990|link=See You Later, Mashed Potater! Signs1990_cover.jpg|''Signs!'' 1990|link=Signs! (book and tape) Scheherryzade.jpg|''All About Music: Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights'' 1991|link=All About Music: Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights Piggypaperdoll1991.jpg|Baby Miss Piggy Deluxe Paper Doll 1991|link=Baby Miss Piggy Deluxe Paper Doll Mkids.wanttogohome.jpg|''I Want to Go Home'' 1991|link=I Want to Go Home (Muppet Kids) Book.muppetbabiesxmasbook.jpg|''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies' Christmas Book'' 1991|link=Jim Henson's Muppet Babies' Christmas Book Littlegrovertakesawalk.jpg|''Little Grover Takes a Walk'' 1991|link=Little Grover Takes a Walk Book.babiesrhymes.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes'' 1991|link=Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes Mkids.piggydare.jpg|''Piggy Takes a Dare'' 1991|link=Piggy Takes a Dare Toomanypromises.jpg|''Too Many Promises'' 1991|link=Too Many Promises Book.twinklelittlebug.jpg|''Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bug'' 1991|link=Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bug Book.bouncebigbird.jpg|''Bounce Along with Big Bird'' 1992|link=Bounce Along with Big Bird Happyandsad.jpg|''Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad'' 1992|link=Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad Mkids.kermitscleanup.jpg|''Kermit's Cleanup'' 1992|link=Kermit's Cleanup Mkids.piggypresident.jpg|''Piggy for President'' 1992|link=Piggy for President Book.toolittle.jpg|''Too Little!'' 1992|link=Too Little! Natashasbusyday.jpg|''Baby Natasha's Busy Day'' 1993|link=Baby Natasha's Busy Day Book.babiesrhymes2.jpg|''Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales'' 1993|link=Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales Elmosguessinggame.jpg|''Elmo's Guessing Game'' 1993|link=Elmo's Guessing Game Fozziesfunnies.JPG|''Fozzie's Funnies'' 1993|link=Fozzie's Funnies ImagineBigBirdMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|''Imagine... Big Bird Meets Santa Claus'' 1993|link=Imagine... Big Bird Meets Santa Claus Magiccarpet2.jpg|''Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride'' 1993|link=Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride Book-KermitLearnsComputers.jpg|''Kermit Learns How Computers Work'' 1993|link=Kermit Learns How Computers Work File:Play_and_sing_with_ernie.jpg|''Play and Sing with Ernie'' 1993|link=Play and Sing with Ernie Sing a song with elmo.jpg|''Sing a Song with Elmo'' 1993|link=Sing a Song with Elmo Mkids.whatamess.jpg|''What a Mess!'' 1993|link=What a Mess! Mkids.winlose.jpg|''Win Some, Lose Some'' 1993|link=Win Some, Lose Some Ifyouwerekermit.JPG|''If You Were Kermit'' 1994|link=If You Were Kermit Imagineawishforgrover.jpg|''Imagine... A Wish for Grover'' 1994|link=Imagine... A Wish for Grover MyBuddyBert.jpg|''My Buddy Bert'' 1994|link=My Buddy Bert RositasCalicoCat.jpg|''Rosita's Calico Cat'' 1994|link=Rosita's Calico Cat Rositasnewfriends.jpg|''Rosita's New Friends'' 1994|link=Rosita's New Friends Missingmatzah.jpg|''A Sesame Street Passover'' 1994|link=A Sesame Street Passover Muppet book1.jpg|''Baby Fozzie Visits the Doctor'' 1995|link=Baby Fozzie Visits the Doctor Babygonzohasacold.jpg|''Baby Gonzo Has a Cold'' 1995|link=Baby Gonzo Has a Cold Bigbirdatbat.jpg|''Big Bird at Bat'' 1995|link=Big Bird at Bat Grouches on parade.jpg|''Grouches on Parade 1995|link=Grouches on Parade Book.monstertales.jpg|''Is There a Monster in the House?'' 1995|link=Is There a Monster in the House? File:The_mother_goose_mix-up.jpg|''The Mother Goose Mix-Up'' 1995|link=The Mother Goose Mix-Up Book.MuppetTreasureIslandWeiss.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' 1995|link=Muppet Treasure Island (Little Golden Book) Youvestillgotme.jpg|''You've Still Got Me'' 1995|link=You've Still Got Me Book.bigbirdband.jpg|''Big Bird's Band Plays Together'' 1996|link=Big Bird's Band Plays Together Iamababy2000.jpg|''I Am a Baby'' 1996|link=I Am a Baby Book.lookandfindmuppets.jpg|''Look and Find Muppets'' 1996|link=Look and Find Muppets Monsterfaces.jpg|''Monster Faces'' 1996|link=Monster Faces Monsterplaces.jpg|''Monster Places'' 1996|link=Monster Places Muppettown.jpg|''Muppet Town'' 1996|link=Muppet Town Songzubblewumpbook.jpg|''The Song of the Zubble-Wump'' 1996|link=The Song of the Zubble-Wump (book) Monsterinthecloset.jpg|''There's a Monster in the Closet!'' 1996|link=There's a Monster in the Closet! Whichwitch.jpg|''Which Witch Is Which?'' 1996|link=Which Witch Is Which? Iwanttobe.JPG|''I Want to Be...'' 1997|link=I Want to Be... Iwanttodothat.JPG|''I Want to Do That...'' 1997|link=I Want to Do That... Iwanttohave.JPG|''I Want to Have...'' 1997|link=I Want to Have... Pokycover.jpg|''The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street'' 1997|link=The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street Ratpack.jpg|''The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure'' 1997|link=The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure Whoareyou,suesnew1.jpg|''Who Are You, Sue Snue?'' 1997|link=Who Are You, Sue Snue? Image:AreWeThereYet1998GoldenBooks.jpg|''Are We There Yet?'' 1998|link=Are We There Yet? (book) Book.bakercookiemaker.jpg|''Baker, Baker, Cookie Maker'' 1998|link=Baker, Baker, Cookie Maker File:Bedtime_rhymes.jpg|''Bedtime Rhymes'' 1998|link=Bedtime Rhymes Bigbirdsbabybook.jpg|''Big Bird's Baby Book'' 1998|link=Big Bird's Baby Book Learnaboutshapes.jpg|''Learn About Shapes'' 1998|link=Learn About Shapes Broughtby2.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 2'' 1999|link=Brought to You by the Number 2 File:Elmolikestohelp.jpg|''Elmo Likes to Help'' 1999|link=Elmo Likes to Help Iwanttosee.JPG|''I Want to See...'' 1999|link=I Want to See... Magicsidewalk.jpg|''The Magic Sidewalk'' 1999|link=The Magic Sidewalk MerryChristmasBear.jpg|''Merry Christmas, Bear!'' 1999|link=Merry Christmas, Bear! Mfsstickerstories.JPG|''Muppets From Space Sticker Stories'' 1999|link=Muppet coloring books Book.Best Friends.jpg|''Best Friends'' 2000|link=Best Friends (Big Blue House) Book.The Big Blue House Call.jpg|''The Big Blue House Call'' 2000|link=The Big Blue House Call Broughtbya.jpg|''Brought to You by the Letter A'' 2000|link=Brought to You by the Letter A ElmoSaysAchoo!-OriginalCover.jpg|''Elmo Says Achoo!'' 2000|link=Elmo Says Achoo! Iamabird.jpg|''I Am a Bird'' 2000|link=I Am a Bird Image:Book.feelslikefun.jpg|''It Feels Like Fun!'' 2000|link=It Feels Like Fun! Kermitsmixedupvalentines.jpg|''Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines'' 2000|link=Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines LostandFoundbook.jpg|''Lost and Found'' 2000|link=Lost and Found (book) Book.Mystery at the Big Blue House.jpg|''Mystery at the Big Blue House'' 2000|link=Mystery at the Big Blue House TheOjolympics.jpg|''The Ojo-lympics'' 2000|link=The Ojo-lympics ElmosNeighborhoodSSPlayground.jpg|''Sesame Street Playground'' 2000|link=Sesame Street Playground (book) Book.Spring Has Sprung!.jpg|''Spring Has Sprung!'' 2000|link=Spring Has Sprung! TuttersTinyTrip.jpg|''Tutter's Tiny Trip'' 2000|link=Tutter's Tiny Trip Book.bananapeels.jpg|''Watch Out for Banana Peels'' 2000|link= Book.The Way I Feel Today.jpg|''The Way I Feel Today'' 2000|link=The Way I Feel Today ElmosNeighborhood123SesameStreet.jpg|''123 Sesame Street'' 2001|link=123 Sesame Street (book) B000P0UF6E.01-A1UMZ7DRFUC09B. SS400 SCLZZZZZZZ V25160067 .jpeg|''Big Bird's Nest'' 2001|link=Big Bird's Nest (book) Elmosfirstbabysitter.jpg|''Elmo's First Babysitter'' 2001|link=Elmo's First Babysitter Goingpotty.jpg|''Going Potty'' 2001|link=Going Potty Idontwantogotoschool.jpg|''I Don't Want to Go to School'' 2001|link=I Don't Want to Go to School LunasGoodnight.jpg|''Luna's Goodnight'' 2001|link=Luna's Goodnight MonstersAreRedMonstersAreBlue.jpg|''Monsters are Red, Monsters are Blue'' 2001|link=Monsters are Red, Monsters are Blue Book.babybrother.jpg|''My Baby Brother Is a Little Monster'' 2001|link=My Baby Brother Is a Little Monster ElmosNeighborhoodSSCommunityCenter.jpg|''Sesame Street Community Center'' 2001|link=Sesame Street Community Center SesameStreetLibraryBookElmo.jpeg|''Sesame Street Library'' 2001|link=Sesame Street Library (book) ElmosNeighborhoodSesameStreetSchool.jpeg|''Sesame Street School'' 2001|link=Sesame Street School (book) ElmosNeighborhoodSSTrainStation.jpg|''Sesame Street Train Station'' 2001|link=Sesame Street Train Station Tutterfamilyreunion.jpg|''The Tutter Family Reunion'' 2001|link=The Tutter Family Reunion BearsPicnic.jpg|''Bear's Picnic'' 2002|link=Bear's Picnic Comfycozy.jpg|''A Comfy, Cozy Thanksgiving'' 2002|link=A Comfy, Cozy Thanksgiving Elmosrockstarguitar.jpg|''Elmo's Rock Star Guitar'' 2002|link=Elmo's Rock Star Guitar File:Giveitatryzoe.jpg|''Give It a Try, Zoe!'' 2002|link=Give It a Try, Zoe! Justlikeyou.jpg|''Just Like You'' 2002|link=Just Like You PataCakeElmoZoe.jpg|''Pat-a-Cake and Other First Baby Games'' 2002|link=Pat-a-Cake and Other First Baby Games Sesamestreetfirehouse.jpg|''Sesame Street Firehouse'' 2002|link=Sesame Street Firehouse (book) SingaSongofSixpence.jpg|''Sing a Song of Sixpence and Other First Songs for Baby'' 2002|link=Sing a Song of Sixpence and Other First Songs for Baby Book.smileforelmo.jpg|''Smile for Elmo'' 2002|link=Smile for Elmo Book.whotookthecookie.jpg|''Who Took the Cookie?'' 2002|link=Who Took the Cookie? Book.perfectpicnic.jpg|''A Perfect Picnic'' 2003|link=A Perfect Picnic BearLovesBedtime.jpg|''Bear Loves Bedtime!'' 2003|link=Bear Loves Bedtime! Book.beartrickortreat.jpg|''Bear's Trick-or-Treat!'' 2003|link=Bear's Trick-or-Treat! Book.Bear's White Christmas.jpg|''Bear's White Christmas'' 2003|link=Bear's White Christmas Elmosnoisyday.jpg|''Elmo's Noisy Day'' 2003|link=Elmo's Noisy Day Getupandgosongs.jpg|''Get Up and Go Songs'' 2003|link=Get Up and Go Songs HelloGoodbyeErnie.jpg|''Hello! Good-bye!'' 2003|link=Hello! Good-bye! Listentoyourfish.jpg |''Listen to Your Fish'' 2003|link=Listen to Your Fish Waytogozoe.jpg|''Way to Go, Zoe!'' 2003|link=Way to Go, Zoe! Book.bearsegghunt.jpg|''Bear's Egg Hunt'' 2004|link=Bear's Egg Hunt Bigbirdsbigbirdbath.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Birdbath'' 2004|link=Big Bird's Big Birdbath ElmosTubTimeRhyme.jpg|''Elmo's Tub Time Rhyme'' 2004|link=Elmo's Tub Time Rhyme Grover stays up very very late.jpg|''Grover Stays Up Very Very Late'' 2004|link=Grover Stays Up Very Very Late Bigstepsforlittlemonsters.jpg|''Big Steps for Little Monsters'' 2005|link=Big Steps for Little Monsters Elmosabcbook2.jpg|''Elmo's ABC Book'' 2005|link=Elmo's ABC Book Image:ElmosGarden.jpg|''Elmo's Garden'' 2005|link=Elmo's Garden HoorayForOurHeroes.jpg|''Hooray for Our Heroes!'' 2005|link=Hooray for Our Heroes! Checkuptime.jpg|''It's Check-Up Time, Elmo!'' 2005|link=It's Check-Up Time, Elmo! RedOrBlueILikeYou.jpg|''Red or Blue, I Like You!'' 2005|link=Red or Blue, I Like You! HokeyPokeyElmobook.jpg|''Hokey Pokey Elmo'' 2006|link=Hokey Pokey Elmo (book) Mebook.zoohunt.jpg|''Cookie Monster and the A to Z Zoo Hunt'' 2007|link=Cookie Monster and the A to Z Zoo Hunt Elmovisitsthedentist.jpg|''Elmo Visits the Dentist'' 2007|link=Elmo Visits the Dentist Friendlyfrostymonsters.jpg |''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' 2007|link=Friendly, Frosty Monsters Monsterinthehouse.jpg |''Monster in the House'' 2007, reprint|link=Monster in the House Monstersonthemove.jpg|''Monsters on the Move!'' 2007|link=Monsters on the Move! Musicplayer.jpg|''Music Player Storybook'' 2007|link=Music Player Storybook Mebook.sscounts.jpg|''Sesame Street Counts'' 2007|link=Sesame Street Counts Musicalpopup.jpg|''Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury'' 2007|link=Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury Mebook.superheroes.jpg|''We're All Superheroes!'' 2007|link=We're All Superheroes! Whatmakesyougiggle.jpg|''What Makes You Giggle?'' 2007|link=What Makes You Giggle? Abbyinwonderland.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' 2008|link=Abby in Wonderland (book) Book.daywithdaddy.jpg|''A Day with Daddy!'' 2008|link=A Day with Daddy! Let'sHelptheEarth.jpg|''Let's Help the Earth'' 2008|link=Let's Help the Earth MindYourManners.jpg|''Mind Your Manners'' 2008|link=Mind Your Manners ReadySetBrush.jpg|''Ready, Set, Brush!'' 2008|link=Ready, Set, Brush! Storybookabcs.jpg|''Storybook ABCs'' 2008|link=Storybook ABCs WhatstheWordontheStreetBook.jpg|''What's the Word on the Street?'' 2008|link=What's the Word on the Street? (book) Loveelmo.jpg|''Love, Elmo'' 2009|link=Love, Elmo My big book of firsts.jpg|''My Big Book of Firsts'' 2009|link=My Big Book of Firsts File:Whatsdifferent.jpg|''What's Different?'' 2009|link=What's Different? AllAboutMeActivityCenterBook.jpg|''All About Me'' 2010|link=All About Me (activity book) File:Elmoanddorothyfriendsforever.jpg|''Elmo and Dorothy: Friends Forever!'' 2010|link=Elmo and Dorothy: Friends Forever! File:Melovecookiesbook.jpg|''Me Love Cookies!'' 2010|link=Me Love Cookies! File:Monsterscanshare.jpg|''Monsters Can Share'' 2010|link=Monsters Can Share File:Outandabout.jpg|''Out & About'' 2010|link=Out & About UsingtheBathroomRewardChart.jpg|''Using the Bathroom: A Book of Firsts'' 2010|link=Using the Bathroom: A Book of Firsts Image:Abbys pink party.jpg|''Abby's Pink Party'' 2011|link=Abby's Pink Party File:Elmo_and_abby's_wacky_weather_day.jpg|''Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day'' 2011|link=Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day File:Elmo_and_his_friends.jpg|''Elmo and His Friends'' 2011|link=Elmo and His Friends File:Elmos alphabet soup.jpg|''Elmo's Alphabet Soup'' 2011|link=Elmo's Alphabet Soup Image:Elmos merry christmas.jpg|''Elmo's Merry Christmas'' 2011|link=Elmo's Merry Christmas Image:Elmos walk in the woods.jpg|''Elmo's Walk in the Woods'' 2011|link=Elmo's Walk in the Woods Good night sesame street record a story.jpg|''Good Night, Sesame Street'' 2011|link=Good Night, Sesame Street ICanCook.jpg|''I Can Cook!'' 2011|link=I Can Cook! File:Imagine with elmo cover.jpg|''Imagine with Elmo'' 2011|link=Imagine with Elmo OppositeDay.jpg|''Opposite Day'' 2011|link=Opposite Day Baby busy day.jpg|''Busy Day'' 2012|link=Busy Day Circle of friends.jpg|''Circle of Friends'' 2012|link=Circle of Friends Elmo and ernie's joke book.jpg|''Elmo and Ernie's Joke Book'' 2012|link=Elmo and Ernie's Joke Book Elmos christmas hugs.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas Hugs'' 2012|link=Elmo's Christmas Hugs Elmos rockin rhyme time.jpg|''Elmo's Rockin' Rhyme Time!'' 2012|link=Elmo's Rockin' Rhyme Time! Grouchy hugs.jpg|''Grouchy Hugs'' 2012|link=Grouchy Hugs Over on sesame street.jpg|''Over on Sesame Street'' 2012|link=Over on Sesame Street File:Simple_science_experiments.jpg|''Simple Science Experiments'' 2012|link=Simple Science Experiments File:Elmos_booboo.jpg|''Elmo's Boo-boo Book'' 2013|link=Elmo's Boo-boo Book Elmo's christmas snowman.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas Snowman'' 2013|link=Elmo's Christmas Snowman All aboard 1.jpg|''All Aboard!'' 2015|link=All Aboard! Cookie_countdown.jpg|''Cookie Countdown'' 2017|link=Cookie Countdown Holiday friends.jpg|''Holiday Friends'' 2017|link=Holiday Friends Take_us_out.jpg|''Take Us Out to the Ball Game'' 2017|link=Take Us Out to the Ball Game 5 little rubber duckies.jpg|''5 Little Rubber Duckies'' 2018|link=5 Little Rubber Duckies K_is_for_kindness_book.jpg|''K Is for Kindness 2018|link=K Is for Kindness Sweet_christmas.jpg|''A Sweet Christmas on Sesame Street'' 2018|link=A Sweet Christmas on Sesame Street __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators